All the love's still there
by bechloehuh
Summary: It's been a week since Beca and Chloe broke up and already, Beca can't take it. The Bella's practise for the riff-off which sparks something. Rated T for language. Also I'm scared that I'll break a rule or something. Obviously the story is better than the summary. Enjoy.


**Hey guys, this is my second fic so obviously its not that good. I got bored and it literally took me like 2 hours to write.. anyway, enjoy! p.s these are the songs used; Someone like you-Adele, Kiss me slowly-Parachute, Kiss me-Ed Sheeran, Miserable at best-Mayday Parade, Fall-Justin Bieber, The only exception-Paramore, Red-Taylor Swift, How to save a life-The Fray, Stay-Mayday Parade. (All in that order) also reviews and favourites are muchly appreciated.**

Jesse and Beca were sat on the quad talking. Well rather, Beca was sat on the quad lost in her music until Jesse appeared with juice pouches, a picnic blanket and a bag full of dvd's. He rambled on to the oblivious brunette as she pretended to listen. She blurred him out until she heard him say something about movies.

"Seriously you need a movie education." He said snapping her out of her trance, "you need a moviecation. And I'm gonna give you one."

"Can't we do something else? We could relive my parents divorce? Or visit a gynaecologist" Beca said taking a sip of her drink and giving Jesse a seductive smile before smirking.

"What? Why don't you wanna watch a movie?"

"Movies are just.. They're so cliché. And the endings are so predictable, the guy gets the girl, the boy see's dead people. Etcetera etcetera"

"The endings are the best part!" Jesse said with wide-eyes. "Not liking movies is like not liking.. Puppies"

Beca smiled, "I saw a porno at a high school party, I liked that movie"

Jesse laughed at Beca's crudeness. "Don't you even watch movies with Chloe?"

Beca's face dropped into a frown and Jesse soon regretted what he said immediately. "We uh, she.. No, we're not together anymore"

"Oh.. Are you okay?"

"I guess" she lied. She wasn't okay. She was far from okay. She wanted to say she missed her. She missed the chirpy redhead she called her girlfriend. She wanted to say that she was so in love that it scared the shit out of her. That she never thought she could admire someone as much as she admired Chloe. She wanted to say that she's the most beautiful, charming, down to earth person she's ever met. She wanted to express to her just how much she wanted to be with her. However, she went with the easier choice to say, "some things just aren't meant to be"

Jesse tilted his head and gave her a look as if he didn't believe her.

She brushed it off. "Its fine"

It wasn't fine.

"You wanna talk about it? I'm here for you Bec, you know that"

"Thanks, I just.. _God_ I miss her" she sighed.

"You really love her, huh?"

Beca paused for a moment. Love? She hadn't said that to Chloe before. The word felt foreign to her. Love..

She nodded, "I never told her that though"

"Is that why?"

The brunette shook her head, "we kept it a secret from the Bella's, you were the only one who knew.. I just.. I didn't want to be known as 'the lesbian', especially today. Society expects people to be normal. They expect girls to like boys and vice versa. I just couldn't-" a lump formed in Beca's throat as she tried choking out her words. Tears filled her eyes.

Jesse put his arm around Beca and kissed the top of her head, "its okay"

Beca dipped her head into Jesse's neck and sobbed, "I miss her so much it hurts, Jess"

"I know" Jesse wrapped his other arm around her and shielded her from anyone who could see her crying. He knew how she didn't like to express her emotions, especially publicly.

"Thank you, Bec" he said after Beca had calmed down.

"For what?" She looked up at him.

"For trusting me.. You didn't even tell the Bella's but you told me. And that's awesome. I'm glad you can tell me things like that" he stared eyes, then at her lips. Back to her eyes.

"You're like a brother to me, Jess. I love you, nerd"

Jesse laughed, "I lo-"

"Tell anyone I said that and I'll deny it" she nudged him as she pulled away from his embrace.

He laughed again, "I love you too, Bec"

Beca just smiled.

Jesse felt the need to change the subject as things were getting pretty awkward, "So.. Are you guys getting ready for the riff-off?" He asked.

"What the fuck is a riff-off?" Beca asked, rolling her eyes when Jesse smiled his cheesy grin.

Jesse laughed at Beca and explained what the riff-off was, just how Donald had explained to him. "Its an a capella thing. All the groups get together and have this big competition. Its all for fun apparently. A category is picked at random and you just pick a song in that category and just, go with it."

"So just, any song?"

"Well once someone has started, you need to think of a different song that starts with a word in the song their singing. You basically just see how far you can get without getting interrupted"

"What if you don't get interrupted?"

"Then you win.. A microphone" Jesse laughed. He too, thought it was pretty ridiculous, but it was just a bit of fun.

"Jesus _Christ_, don't these acapella people have anything better to do with their lives?" She muttered.

"Beca, you're an a capella girl now."

"Touché." The brunette winked and took another sip of her juice.

* * *

An hour later, after Aubrey had text everyone to come to practise extra early, the Bella's were stood in the rehearsal area listening to Aubrey explain that there was a riff-off being held at the pool tonight.

The girls split into 2 groups; Aubrey, Beca, Cynthia Rose and Jessica in one group.

Chloe, Fat Amy, Stacie, Lily and Ashley in the other.

The 2 groups of girls stood opposite each other, Chloe looked at Beca just as Beca looked at Chloe. Both their eyes lit up. Electricity. They couldn't deny it.

"Okay Bella's, let's start with.. Sad love songs" Aubrey announced.

"You're fucking kidding me" Beca groaned to herself. Surely after a week of not being with Chloe, she should be able to not grimace at the word.. Love. _Ugh_. If only the Bella's knew that Beca and Chloe were dating in the first place but _no_, Beca insisted they kept it a secret.

Stacie started singing before anyone else could;

_**'I heard that you're settled down,**_

_**That you found a girl and you're married now'**_

The 4 other Bella's added a soft back beat for the tall brunette.

**_'I heard that your dreams came true,_**

**_Guess she gave you things I-'_**

It was going well until Cynthia Rose broke out with;

**_'I can see you there with the city lights,_**

**_Fourteenth floor pale blue eyes,_**

**_I can breathe you in,_**

**_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door..'_**

Beca looked over at Chloe who was biting at her lip. It looked like she was thinking of a song to interrupt Cynthia with..

_**'Hold my breath as you're moving in,**_

_**Taste your lips and feel your skin,**_

_**When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss-'**_

_**'Kiss me like you wanna be loved..'**_ Ashley burst out as Lily added the sound of a guitar behind her,

_**'This feels like falling in love,**_

_**Falling in love,**_

**_We're falling in love,_**

**_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck,_**

**_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet, and-'_**

Beca walked over to Ashley as the Bella's behind her stepped back.

_**'And when we look to the sky,**_

_**It's not mine, but I want it so,**_

_**Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight**_

_**I know he's there and,**_

_**you're probably hanging out and making eyes..'**_

Ashley moved back into the little huddle that Chloe, Fat Amy, Stacie and Lily were all stood in, looking at the small brunette in the middle of the rehearsal space.

_**'While across the room he stares,**_

_**I'll bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor,**_

_**And ask my girl to dance'**_

Beca was looking straight at Chloe as she sang the words.

_**'She'll say yes, because these words were never easier,**_

_**For me to say or her to second guess**_

_**But-'**_

Chloe walked into the middle of the room so she was stood a couple of metres away from Beca.

_**'But she was already broken and it made her blind..'**_

Chloe's pale blue eyes looked at Beca as she sang the lyrics.

_**'Did you know that I loved you or were you not aware?**_

_**You're the smile on my face,**_

_**And I ain't going nowhere..'**_

Beca looked around her at the other Bella's who were making slow noises to back Chloe up who sang deeper into the song. She sounded extraordinary.

_**'I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart,**_

_**Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love-'**_

Beca's heartbeat sped up as she thought of the perfect song;

_**'Love, if it does not exist,**_

_**But darling,**_

_**You are the only exception..'**_

Chloe's eyes stayed latched onto Beca's as she sang the song perfectly.

_**'Maybe I know, somewhere,**_

_**Deep in my soul,**_

_**That love never lasts,**_

_**And we've got to find other ways,**_

_**To make it alone-'**_

Chloe interrupted with;

_**'Alone,**_

_**Forgetting her is like trying to know somebody you've never met,**_

_**But loving her was red,**_

_**Oh burning red..'**_

Beca let Chloe sing some more of the song, admiring her beautiful voice as she thought of what had happened between them both.

_**'Remembering her comes in flashbacks and echoes,**_

_**Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go,**_

_**But moving on from her is impossible when I-'**_

Beca completely forgot about all the other Bella's around her, who were wondering why it was just Beca and Chloe taking part in this two person riff-off. The brunette inched slowly backwards as she remembered the past memories of her and Chloe that ached her heart. She interrupted Chloe's song;

_**'I lost a friend,**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness,**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night,**_

_**Had I known how to save a life..'**_

Tears were forming in Beca's eyes. She missed Chloe, it had taken her a week to notice, but she missed her. She loved her.

_**'The things you've told him all along**_

_**And-'**_

Chloe walked slowly towards Beca, not breaking eye contact as she started singing;

_**'And you're coming up beneath the clouds,**_

_**Don't let me down,**_

_**All the love's still there I just don't know what to do with it now,**_

_**You know, I still can't believe we both did some things,**_

_**I don't even wanna think about..'**_

Still walking closer towards Beca, Chloe's heart started beating faster and faster as Beca also started slowly inching her way towards the redhead. Beca kept her eyes on Chloe's and let her finish the song. Their song.

_**'Just say you love me and I'll say I'm sorry,**_

_**I don't want anybody else to feel this way,**_

_**No, no, no,**_

_**Oh can you tell, I haven't slept very well**_

_**Since the last time that we spoke,**_

_**I said, "Please understand I've been drinking again, and all I do is hope"**_

_**Please... stay**_

_**Please stay'**_

The two of them were now stood together holding hands in the middle of the rehearsal area, completely unaware of the other girls staring wide-eyed at the couple.

_**'I'm not strong enough for the both of us,**_

_**What was I supposed to do?'**_

Chloe joined in as Beca sang the last notes..

_**'You know I love you,**_

_**Whoa-oh,**_

_**Please just stay,**_

_**Stay'**_

The two of them stood in silence for a few minutes, ignoring their surroundings. Beca stood forward and crashed her lips against Chloe's as she cupped the ginger's face in her soft hands, almost knocking Chloe onto the floor. The redhead rested her hands on Beca's waist and responded to the kiss by making it more.. Intimate.

The Bella's stood there in awe at what was happening before them. They were all stood there, jaws almost hitting the floor, and none of them spoke a word.

Beca and Chloe finally pulled away from each other. "_God_ I love you so much" Beca said breathlessly, holding Chloe to her as close as she possibly could without squeezing her to death.

"I love you too, Beca. And I'm so sorry-"

"Don't." Beca interrupted and rested her forehead against Chloe's. "I have you now, that's all that matters"

They stood there embracing each other, unaware of their surroundings until Chloe said, "let's get outta here" she linked her hands with Beca's and literally dragged her out of the rehearsal area. They ran all the way back to Beca's dorm.

The large room was silent until a peppy Australian voice broke it.

"What the _fuck_ just happened?"


End file.
